Siberian Expansion
Nation Information Siberian Expansion is a very large and older nation at 88 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Siberian Expansion work diligently to produce Oil and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Siberian Expansion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Siberian Expansion allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Siberian Expansion believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Siberian Expansion will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Formation The Siberian Expansion is the embodiment of a very large group of German inhabitants who fought against Russia to gain independence. Originally, these rebels were protestors of a rumored Nuclear Genetic Alteration Project that could potentially push the world into great danger. The Russians responded with lethal force. The Germans, seeing their predicament, decided to abandon the protest and seek safety in the form of the creation of their own nation, the Siberian Expansion, on March 17, 2007. With a fairly sturdy defense, they were able to fight off any continuing Russian attacks and are even slowly expanding, hence the name. Eventually, both sides declared peace. National Alliance of Arctic Countries Admission Within minutes of its formation, it was bombarded with join offers from various alliances. Unsure as to which it should side with, its leader chose whichever made the most sense. Since it was a nation based in an arctic area, and because it claimed to be the second most powerful alliance at the time, the Expansion chose to join the now defunct National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Its leader, the Imperial Gashira, read more on the alliance and saw it as honorable and thus, a good choice. The Expansion was accepted and became an NAAC member. It submitted its stats and was later assigned to the Company of Outstanding Penguins. Third Great War Not yet grown to its full potential yet, the Expansion was faced with numerous reports of a war between alliances. The Imperial Gashira was able to gather little information, but he did find out that the main enemies were the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order. There were other enemies mentioned, such as the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, but the Expansion saw further into the war that the only real threats to the NAAC at the time were the NPO and NpO. Though rapidly growing, the Expansion had difficulties finding ways to help out in the war. It was not financially large enough to become a bank nation, nor was it strong enough to cause much damage within the NPO or the NpO and it wasn't willing to start attacking randomly. On top of it, it was attacked by a rogue not part of any alliance and was immediately sent into anarchy. The Expansion recovered and deployed its military to combat the threat until it offered peace, to which the Expansion readily accepted. The Expansion then saw its chance to finally lend assistance to the alliance when it discovered the NpO nation of Serion, led by The Ellimist, on the list of nations to be anarchied. Serion was just weak enough to attack. Following alliance orders, the Imperial Gashira attempted to organize a fireteam to attack. He succeeded but the planned attack was foiled with the theft of Cyber Nations' source code (effectively locking all nation access) by what the Expansion assumed to be fanatical NPO nations who were planning to achieve an easy win (to which it later found out that the thieves were more likely to have been /b/ nations. The actual thieves remain unknown however). The Expansion, along with many other NAAC nations, received many messages from the thieves, which initially stated that they were planning to use this code to nuke unspecified NAAC nations. It was difficult to tell what they were actually planning due to every new message sent contradicting the last. At least two of these messages contained download links to the source code, one of which the NAAC removed, the other of which actually worked. The Expansion chose not to take advantage of the code and wait. Two days passed before the situation was over. The Imperial Gashira immediately checked his battle plan only to find that one of the fireteam nations was leaving the NAAC and that the other's war with Serion had expired. He tried to form another fireteam but wasn't successful. Tired of waiting, the Expansion launched an attack upon Serion alone. The Ellimist sent the Expansion a threat stating that it would feel the full force of the NPO unless it surrendered and paid for reparations. The Imperial Gashira declined, and told The Ellimist that his nation would be waiting for this "force". It never came, and the two nations battled relatively evenly until Serion was able to strike a crushing blow that sent the Expansion into anarchy. The Expansion continued to fight but was unable to return the favor. Both nations apparently left for a time after building their nation military to properly defend themselves for the day. Aftermath The Expansion returned to find its war with Serion expired and itself pulled out of anarchy. It was bitter however, for it was receiving alliance join offers, most of which spoke of the NAAC's disbanding. The Imperial Gashira checked to confirm that it was indeed true. He pondered what the Expansion should do, eventually deciding to leave the now defunct alliance. The decision came too late however, as the Expansion was soon attacked by bhalu of bhalukhana, part of the NPO, because of the NAAC tag. A short time later, Pirateking89 of Malaran, also of the NPO, declared war upon the Expansion for the same reason. It was able to hold out against the two until a day later, when yet another NPO nation, Jarhead, ruled by USMC SGT, declared war. The Expansion was not able to combat all three, especially since Jarhead had access to tanks, bombers, cruise missiles, and a large military. The Expansion was soon sent into anarchy yet again. Era of Metallic Whirlpools The Expansion migrated to the Global Mutual Defense Group, a small group of allies, just before Jarhead's attack. GMDG's founder, TaKun of the Order of Antarctica, asked the NPO of their terms, to which they replied to surrender in the NAAC forum and remove the NAAC tag. The Expansion had removed the tag, but refused to surrender, even replying to a choice the NPO give it saying "Surrender or Parish" with "Parish". The NPO, however, told GMDG's founder not to associate with the Expansion. Fearing that the NPO would declare war upon the GMDG, to which it would stand little chance, the Expansion left it on hiatus until the attacks ceased. Following were weeks of constant anarchy. The war with bhalukhana eventually expired, but the nation of Lakedaimon, led by mythos and part of the NPO, quickly took its place. The Imperial Gashira appealed to both Galts Gulch of Galts Gults, a member of the Federation of Armed Nations, and a trade guild partner, and the nation of Armys heaven, led by BigBoss and part of Interstellar War, Gashira's younger brother, who had much more experience and strength. Galts Gults suggested surrendering via NAAC's surrender thread, but again, the Expansion would not surrender. His brother, however, was able to respond. He was able to send 4 Technology, $1000, and 120 soldiers worth of aid, before declaring war upon Jarhead. The technical boost was enough for the Expansion to start purchasing tanks. It helped very little, but it was enough to keep the nation alive. Armys heaven experienced a massive collapse, however, being attacked by three other nations. BigBoss soon expressed that he wished to leave completely, due to loss of interest. The Imperial Gashira urged him reconsider, but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Expansion experienced continuing Infrastructure loss from constant NPO attack. Its Infrastructure finally dropped below 20 before the war with Malaran expired, Jarhead following suite a day later. With only Lakedaimon left, and no more attacking NPO nations, the Expansion was able to defend itself properly. Lakedaimon eventually sent a peace offer, which the Expansion gladly accepted. It later pulled out of anarchy on April 27, 2007. This period, which the Expansion fittingly named the "Era of Metallic Whirlpools", had finally ended. Gain(s) 10.70 Tech (6.70 in gains, 4 in aid) Loss(es) Approx. 68.00 of original 85.00 Infrastructure Approx. 250-350 of approx. 500-550 original Nation Strength Post-Whirlpool The Expansion, now at peace, and sure that there was no danger, eventually rejoined the GMDG. Dewback4 of Dewtania, the most powerful nation in the alliance, sent the Expansion $15,000 in aid, which helped substantially in rebuilding. The Expansion began working to rebuild its lost Infrastructure, which progressed very rapidly. The Imperial Gashira also visited the NAAC forums for a time, suggesting possible alliances to migrate to and applying for any aid packages Gopherbashi of Crisconia was handing out. The aid wasn't urgent, but he figured he might as well try, as $100,000 would go a long way for a nation the size of the Expansion. It has since gained double that amount, as a result of sending two requests, and has since bought a harbor, allowing it to trade with the missing guild link, automatically giving it access to extremely useful resources, boosting its strength. It was during this period that the Siberian Expansion also formed a casual friendship with members of the Alliance of Rogue Nations, formerly known as "Yarr" (which has become their battle cry). It even aided their member, Lord Foolio of Herro, while he was in anarchy. Global Mutual Defense Group Shortly after it rejoined, the Expansion began making small recruitment efforts for the GMDG, with little success. These recruitment efforts improved somewhat with the establishment of the GMDG forum, but the alliance has still made little impact as of yet. The Expansion was eventually made one of the four Consuls, or leaders, of the alliance, being in charge of Internal Affairs and Recruitment. It also contributed many of the policies seen in the Alliance Charter, and wrote the Recruitment Statement. New Hope Alliance vs. SINN FEIN The Expansion has recently joined Commodore Sid of Sidentenland, part of the New Hope Alliance, against the small alliance of SINN FEIN, which attempted an extortion of Sidentenland. The Expansion began by attacking the SINN FEIN nation of New Rastafaria, ruled by JA Bennett. New Rastafaria quickly sent a Peace Offer to the Expansion (which it accepted), retired from SINN FEIN, and joined the alliance of Confedorona. Another member from SINN FEIN also left. This wasn't the end of SINN FEIN, however. johnmaddog of the SONS OF THUNDER, was sent $600,000 and 1000 soldiers worth of aid from North Atlantic Defense Coalition member 666999 of Gradius, boosting his strength to a point high enough for the Expansion to attack, to which it did after the SONS OF THUNDER rejected the terms of peace set forth by Trotsky the Great of Czarland, declaring war upon him. The Expansion's declaration of war came as a source of confusion in the minds of johnmaddog and stevent37 of Buffalonia, part of WOLFPACK, of which were most likely not aware of the Expansion's involvement. The Expansion began talking with the SONS OF THUNDER on the war and a possible resolution, commanding a temporary ceasefire between the two. However, a resolution seemed impossible, since the SONS OF THUNDER refused to pay the reparations, and Trotsky the Great, after his nation was sent into Anarchy, refused to accept anything but permanent ZI of the nations of SINN FEIN unless the terms are met. The Expansion, feeling bitter about the war, backed out as of June 13, 4:53 PM. However, he sent Trotsky a PM, offering aid in exchange for a resolution. Although Trotsky was not convinced at first, he quickly saw that, at this point, johnmaddog would not be able to meet the terms even if he wanted to. Thus, Trotsky agreed to a ceasefire between the two alliances in exchange for $50,000 worth of reparations to both himself and Shotgun91 of Shotgun91, another NHA member and former GMDG member, which would be paid by the Expansion on behalf of SINN FEIN. The Expansion is currently mustering these funds. Aid of Hellhammer Apart from the current NHA-SINN FEIN conflict, the Expansion also sent a small aid of $10,000 and 700 soldiers to the nation of Demonica, ruled by Hellhammer, when it was attacked by two nations part of the Protectorate of Curland, in addition to fransjosef of Josefornia, a rebel against the Federation of Armed Nations. The Curland nations have announced that they are satisfied with the Anarchy of Demonica, but no Peace has been declared as of yet. Meaning of the Motto The nation's motto, translated from German, means "We shall dominate any metallic whirlpool!", and was chosen after the "Era of Metallic Whirlpools". "Metallic Whirlpool" is used to represent the seemingly inescapable hardships one must often go through, to which the Expansion promises to always overcome. Notable Wars All wars in order faught. Third Great War *Unidentified Rogue - Peace Declared *The Ellimist of Serion - Expired "Era of Metallic Whirlpools" *bhalu of bhalukhana - Expired *Pirateking89 of Malaran - Expired *USMC SGT of Jarhead - Expired *mythos of Lakedaimon - Peace Declared New Hope Alliance vs. SINN FEIN *JA Bennett of New Rastafaria - Peace Declared *johnmaddog of the SONS OF THUNDER - Peace Declared